


Candy Shop

by inkykeys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkykeys/pseuds/inkykeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is bored out of their mind and decides to explore the city. The twins tag along and they all end up in a candy store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Shop

You should have never brought the twins inside a candy store.

\----

There hadn’t been a mission in weeks and you were bored out of your mind. There were so many things going on in the city below and you were dying to go out and explore them. You hadn’t lived in New York for long, and the brief amount of time you had been there had all been spent in Avengers Tower.

You had put in a request to go into the city about a week prior, and just today you had received permission to do so. The higher-ups weren’t so worried about you being recognized by civilians; you weren’t exactly flashy and you hadn’t been in any of the headlines along with the team.

You were giddy with excitement at being able to explore. You hadn’t set up any plans for the day, as you weren’t sure whether or not you were going to be able to go. So permission letter in hand, you stared down at the streets and wondered where you would go. You bundled on a coat and scarf to fight off the chill, November air. It was the time of year when snowflakes were just beginning to fall: not too cold, but chilly enough.

As you walked down the hall, spring in your step, towards the elevator that would take you to the streets you were itching to explore, you ran into, or rather, were ran into by, a certain white-haired speedster.

“Hey Y/N, what is with the coat?”

“I’m going to spend a day out on the town.” You replied with a smile.

“Out?” Pietro asked excitedly. You nodded. “Let me go get Wanda. We will come with you!” He exclaimed before running down the hall once again.

You hadn’t expected Pietro to be so excited to go with you. In fact, you hadn’t expected him to want to come along at all. Although, knowing Pietro, he hated being cooped up just as much as you did, if not more.

A few minutes later, the twins met you by the elevator, a sparkle in their eyes. They too were bundled up: Wanda in a bright red pea coat, and Pietro in a windbreaker and knitted ski hat, complete with a puff on top. You all smushed into the elevator and listened to the strange techno beat Tony’s computer system had chosen for the day.

It wasn’t until you got to the ground floor that you realized the twins didn’t have permission to be out of the building. You quickly explained this to them.

“Don’t worry, I can take care of it.” Wanda said, before using her magic to compel a security guard to scan them through. “See? Problem solved.”

“Oh Wanda, how I love you.” You said, linking arms with her.

The three of you set off in no particular direction, armed with the twins superhuman capabilities and a wallet of cash. Soon you made it off the tourist traps and flashy lit streets into the back alleys and heart of the city. Here things didn’t so much as fight for your attention, but lure it. The scent of bread rising from a bakery called the three of you in, and soon enough, you were sitting on a bench with freshly baked loaves in your hands. Little shops with cheerful displays beckoned you inside, and you found yourself wrapping bright scarves around Pietro while you and Wanda tried not to laugh.

Hours later, as the sun began to dip behind the high rises, you had decided it was best to head back to the tower. 

“One more shop, please?” Pietro begged, giving you his biggest puppy-eyes. You looked to Wanda, expecting her to scold her brother, but you found her staring at a small shop across the street.

“Wanda?”

“We’re going in that one.” She said, grabbing her brother’s hand and stepping across the road. You picked up your bags and followed them. “Old World Confections” the sign read. The store was small, shoved between two larger buildings, but it still managed to command your attention. Candies and confections lined the window display, making your mouth water just at the sight. They were so delicate and pretty, you felt like they had to be from a fairy tale.

Wanda pulled open the door and the scent of chocolate rushed out to meet you. You stepped into the warmth of the store and were delighted to find display case after display case of the sweets. And such a variety! Brightly colored marzipan led to golden caramel, chocolate swirls and petite cakes. Candies and sweets you’d never even heard of lined the shelves. Lollipop bouquets decorated the tops of the cases.

The twins were crouched down by the chocolates, their faces pressed up against the glass. They looked like over-excited children, and perhaps they were. Perhaps you were too.

\----

The three of you exited the store, each a bag in hand, having spent much more in one place than you had expected. With the sugary taste still lingering in your mouth, you turned to look at the twins. Wanda was savoring the salted caramel that was surely melting in her mouth, and Pietro had chocolate along his bottom lip.

“Mmm,” Wanda smiled, “I haven’t tasted anything that good since our eighth birthday.”

“When mama made us her old recipe?” They continued to reminisce the rest of the walk home, switching between English and their native tongue.

\----

It was dark when you all arrived back in the tower, or as dark as it gets when there are lights everywhere. You snuck back into the elevator and placed your bags down as the familiar dip in your stomach signaled you had started to ascend.

“Thank you for bringing us today, I had a good time.” Wanda smiled at you.

“Well, it’s not like I really had a choice. What with Pietro deciding to tag along, but I had a lot of fun. We should do this again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Pietro piped in, “I want to go back to the candy shop.” You nodded, wanting to go back too, despite the bag still full of candy and the hefty dent in your wallet.


End file.
